1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure, for protecting a brake pedal from impact, comprising a supporter installed on a cowl crossbar installed on a vehicle frame in a transverse direction for supporting an instrument panel, in which the supporter is located at a position adjacent to a brake pedal arm so that the supporter prevents the brake pedal from being pushed toward a driver's seat when a traffic accident occurs, thereby protecting a driver from injury.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, brake systems serve to decelerate or stop a vehicle in motion, and simultaneously to maintain a parking state of the vehicle.
Of the brake systems, a foot brake, which is manipulated by a driver's foot in motion, employs a hydraulic mechanism. Hereinafter, a hydraulic braking system will be described in detail.
First, when a, driver's foot operates a brake pedal, a piston installed in a master cylinder moves forward by a push rod connected to a pedal arm, and compresses fluid placed in the cylinder.
The compressed fluid compresses brake fluid through a brake line, and the compressed brake fluid in a high-pressure state is supplied to a wheel cylinder, thereby allowing a lining or a pad to be compressed by a brake drum or a disk. Thus, a braking operation is achieved.
Then, when the, driver's foot releases the brake pedal, the brake fluid, having been compressed, is returned to the master cylinder, thus allowing the braking operation to be stopped.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating installation of a conventional brake pedal. The brake pedal 11 is installed on a dash panel 12 formed on a lower part of a vehicle frame.
When an accident of a vehicle happens, the dash panel 12, having a weak strength, is protruded toward a driver's seat, and thus the brake pedal 11 moves toward the driver's seat.
The brake pedal 11, having moved toward the driver's seat, may easily hits a driver's ankle or shin, thereby inflicting injury upon the driver.
In order to solve the above problem, there is proposed a method for increasing the stiffness of the dash panel 12. However, the increase of the thickness of the dash panel 12 necessary to mitigate the aforementioned problem increases the weight of the vehicle, thereby depreciating the rate of fuel consumption.